


Strawberry Magdalena

by Quintet



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Angst, Cunnilingus, Drama, Escort Service, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Meeting Writing Contest, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintet/pseuds/Quintet
Summary: Seeking relief from her loneliness, a girl piles sin upon sin and casts herself into the depths of her shame. When the fires have burnt out, what remains in the embers?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Strawberry Magdalena

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the First Meeting Writing Contest.

Too hot. It was much too hot. As Rika stood alone in the shower, every drop of water hammering her bare skin was an indictment of what she was about to do, of what she had already done. The soap was left untouched; all Rika could do was cradle herself, press her arms against her small breasts. Who was she hiding them from? And why? After all, in only a few minutes she would be…

“Can I come in?” 

The voice was soft. Feminine. The heat grew more unbearable. 

“Y-yeah. Come in.”

An adult woman, naked except for a fluffy white towel draping her body, walked through the door. Far from hiding the curves of her body, the tower wrapped around her wide hips and drooped tantalizingly from her chest, exposing generous cleavage. As she came closer, her finer features came into view: her soft pink hair, gentle eyes, a cute face. It was all too nice, too nice for what Rika was about to do to her.

“Like what you see?” she asked, meeting her gaze with a teasing smile. And with just a flick of her finger, the towel fell away. Her breasts bounced slightly as they came into view. Her full, soft thighs framed a puffy triangle of flesh, smooth but for a neatly-trimmed tuft of pink hair above her slit.

It was too much, it was just too much. The heat of the shower was melting into the burning pit in her stomach, dripping down slowly, slowly toward _that_ place, that shameful place. This was wrong, so incredibly wrong, and yet the shame was just more fuel for the heat spreading through her entire body. It was urging her onward into this sweet-scented abyss. The older woman saw the desperate desire in Rika’s face and came closer. This is what she had wanted, after all.

In just a few minutes, Rika was going to have sex with this stranger.

* * *

In hindsight, it had been ridiculous to expect five years of hidden feelings to just evaporate because she told them to. If it had been that easy, she would have never made her contract in the first place. That contract had given her the love she had always wished for, a love she could never have, a love that should never have been. Her girlfriend had been so confused when she ended it. How could Rika have possibly explained to her that those wonderful feelings filling her heart were fake, that they had been stolen from someone else? She had been so confused, and they had not quite gone back to being friends.

And yet just a flash of purple hair could set her heart racing. Across that awkward distance, Rika would sometimes catch a glimpse of her eyes, a wistful, longing look, as if begging her to come back, to take her hand again. 

_Take it_ , a voice whispered in her ear. _Follow your heart. Why should you be the only one who’s unhappy?_

She had let that hand fall. Rika had loved her, and because she loved her she would let her go. But the embers of her doomed love still burned, and a week ago they had burned more recklessly than ever before.

The PE locker room was a dangerous place for the nervous. There were always those who were afraid of exposing their bare skin, and there were those for whom the naked bodies of others posed a terrifying temptation. All it had taken was a turn of the head at just the wrong moment, and Rika had found herself staring at her ex’s naked body. The gentle curve of her breasts ended in small, pink nipples, stiff with the chill of the air. Her neck, her shoulders, and her stomach were all pale and smooth. And below…

“Oh!” 

In an instant she had covered herself, and Rika had looked away, frantically apologizing. 

Yet she had not been able to stop herself from seeing just a glimpse of dark hair between her legs. The rest of the day had been filled with intrusive thoughts of fair skin, of sensitive pink, and a growing, insistent ache. And that night, she had broken her ultimate taboo, her fingers dipping into her soft, wet folds, her breathing hot and heavy. Rika was no stranger to self-love, but her material had always been sourced from internet sites that had been hastily removed from browser history afterward. 

In that moment, through her lust-clouded mind, the fingers pumping in and out of her cunt became her ex’s. Her ears were filled with soft words never spoken, of moans never heard. The blankets she had buried herself in became arms caressing her, chest and stomach pressing against her. And through her closed eyes, she saw their bedrooms, an empty classroom, a shower, the changing room, fantasy after fantasy. She forgot everything except that she wanted her _there_ , had wanted her for so, so long… 

She had come, hard. And as she came, she had remembered everything. In her blind lust she hadn’t even bothered to take off her underwear. She felt disgusted.

Now, a week later, she was across the street from a cheap love hotel by the docks in Minagi Ward. She didn’t expect to see any of her friends out here in this red-light district, but a baseball cap was pulled over her eyes just in case. If anyone she knew saw her here, her life was over. 

She felt a pulse of heat from the ring on her middle finger. From it she summoned her Soul Gem, which was flickering with pale light. A Witch was nearby, and yet all she did was stare into the depths of the gem. Its crimson color was murky.

For this rock, she had taken the love she had harbored for so long. She had stolen that love from its rightful owner, and she had given it back. What was the point of her Soul Gem now, other than as a reminder of what she had done? She had half a mind to just hurl the damn thing off into the bushes somewhere, pretend that Soul Gems and Witches and love had just been some fleeting dream she’d had.

She closed her hand around her Soul Gem, then slowly opened it again. Her Soul Gem returned to her ring. If she had truly wanted to be happy, then she should’ve wished to be normal. Suddenly, a woman’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey there, are you Rika?”

The escort site had listed an assortment of attractive women, each with a profile picture, their three sizes, and whether they were a top, bottom or a switch. Barely daring to read their profiles, she had come across a gentle-looking woman who was “popular among first-timers.” The woman standing before her was just as cute as the picture had promised, with just enough makeup to bring out her features. The site didn’t list a specific age, but by how smooth her skin was, and the softness of the lines of her face, Rika guessed that she was in her early twenties. She wore an open gray cardigan, the white undershirt tastefully showing off her large chest, and a knee-length pencil skirt. Rika had almost expected her to be wearing something outrageous, but she looked like anyone on the street. Normal.

Rika could still run away. She wouldn’t be charged if she never showed up, so she could run back home now and pretend that this was all a dumb prank she had played on herself. Yet something kept her rooted in place.

And anyway, she looked cute enough.

“Rika?” the escort repeated.

“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Mari, right?” Mari nodded, but she was frowning. The reason why suddenly occurred to Rika as she looked up at her: the woman was a full head taller than her.

“Hey sweetie, you look kinda young. Are you sure you’re legal?” 

Rika’s heart skipped a beat. She realized how silly she must’ve looked: she was still just a teen, a kid, really, trying to hire an adult escort. It was like that time she had gotten into her mother’s makeup when she was six years old. Once again the thought of simply bolting away crossed her mind. However…

“Y-yeah, I just turned 20 a few days ago.” Rika lied. “Everyone’s always shocked when I tell them, I’ve got a friend who’s got a tiny body too.” 

“Hmm…” The woman seemed unconvinced. “Can I see your ID, Rika?”

Rika’s mind was racing. It was illegal, what she was doing. Could Mari call the cops? But she was running out of time to run away. Maybe it was already too late. She locked her glowing eyes to Mari’s and spoke, her voice was overlaid with strange tones.

“But I already showed you my ID, remember? You know I’m legal.”

Mari's eyes slid out of focus for a second before returning to normal. “Oh right, I’m so sorry about that! I hope you’re not mad…” Her apology was sincere and earnest. She truly believed what she was saying. This was the magic sealed within Rika’s Soul Gem, the power she had been granted for wishing for a love that didn’t belong to her. She could charm anyone, change their mind with ease, brainwash-

 _No! This isn’t brainwashing!_ She was screaming at herself, and she almost believed it. _I’m not making her do anything, I’m just telling her that I’m legal. She can still back out, it’s not like before! It’s not…!_

“Hey, Rika, are you okay?” Mari was frowning again, but this time out of worry. “Hey, listen… you look uncomfortable. Are you sure you want to do this?” She rested her hand on Rika’s shoulder. “Listen, if you’re not ready for something like this, then that’s okay. I won’t be mad, I promise.” 

She really was as gentle as she looked, and Rika felt a new pang of guilt in her heart. But it was too late to back out now.

“No, I’m fine.” Rika took a deep breath. “Really, I’m totally fine. I’m just a bit nervous, y’know?” She took out her wallet. “Here, I’m supposed to pay now, right?”

The escort’s face was still tinged with concern, but eventually lightened up into a smile. “Sure, sweetie. One hour, right? We’ll start once we check into the hotel.”

* * *

According to the escort site, it was policy for the girls to shower with their clients before going on to the bed. Of course, if the client wished, they could engage in some wet soapy fun right there, but Rika had been too paralyzed by the closeness forced by the small Western shower to do more than meekly let her new friend wash her. 

“No need to be shy, Rika.” Her soft voice seemed to melt into the steam of the hot shower. “I like more petite girls like you.” Lathering herself with the soap that Rika had abandoned, Mari began to “wash” her. Her hand left a soapy trail up her stomach toward the tiny curves of her chest. Another hand was rubbing the inside of her thigh, the gentleness of her touch making her shiver. Rika felt her breathing get hotter and heavier as fingers went up, up, up until she let out a short yelp.

“My, you’re already wet. Does it feel that good?” Her fingers were tracing circles around her vulva, gently pressing into the soft, damp skin. She leaned closer in, squeezing her boobs into her, pressing the hard points of her nipples against the small of her back. Her fingers were slowly getting faster, and Rika felt her mind beginning to fog up.

_Let go._

“W-wait.” Her hand stopped. “Not yet. Let’s move to the bed first.” Rika could hear her own heavy breathing against the noise of the shower.

“Okay.”

Rika could barely remember the rest of the shower, and too soon it was over. She had gone on ahead out of the steam-filled shower, drying herself off and moving to the bed. Maybe there was no point considering what was coming next, but she couldn’t help but cover herself up in the blanket. She could still feel the heat radiating from her body. 

“Coming in!”

Mari slowly walked through the door. She hadn’t bothered to cover herself with anything; instead, she shook her hips with every step, making her breasts jiggle and bounce as they came closer into view. Even as Rika’s face burned, she couldn’t stop staring. She rubbed her thighs together beneath the sheets; she was still wet.

“No need to be embarrassed, sweetie,” the escort crooned as she climbed onto the bed. “That was just a little taste… but the real course starts now!” And now her arms were reaching around her, pulling her in.

“W-wait, I- ahn!” A kiss on Rika’s neck had stolen the words from her lips. Delicate fingers resumed the attack on her most sensitive places, but this time there was to be no reprieve. One hand massaged her boob before running gentle circles around her areola with her fingertip. Rika felt her nipple stiffen up until it was almost painful, only for those fingers to suddenly start flicking it back and forth, making her moan and yelp again and again. 

Her legs loosened, then finally opened up completely, and Mari’s other arm wrapped around her hip, not bothering with foreplay and instead going right for her soaking pussy. The first touch set her belly ablaze, and it took everything she had to not cum right there. Not letting up, the escort dipped a finger into her slit, covering the tip in wetness before rubbing it up and down in a rhythm that Rika was soon matching with her hips. 

With every hot breath against her neck she felt Mari sink into her. And she was letting her in, this woman whose real name she didn’t even know, until she was deep inside her, churning her up. Those fingers knew her better than she knew herself, finding the spots that made her walls clench, her moans more and more unrestrained. She couldn’t take it, she was going crazy.

“Do you want to cum?” a voice whispered in her ear.

“Please… oh God, I want to…” The words dripped and oozed from her mouth in a voice that was her own but that she did not understand, couldn’t understand. Her head was slowly sinking into soft pillowy flesh.

The lips that had tempted her ear now sucked and nibbled on it. A thumb traveled up her slit, found the hot, swollen bud and caressed it.

Everything went black as Rika squeezed her eyes shut, her hips jerking upward as she came, her mouth barely suppressing a scream, her inner walls twitching wildly. Those lonely nights with just her own fingers for company couldn’t compare, they were nothing, they were…

When Rika regained control of her senses, she realized that her eyes were wet with tears. Mari pulled her closer, not to continue on, but just to hold her.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Rika sniffed. Nothing was okay. It wasn’t okay that she was doing this, that she was making someone do this for her, that she wanted, needed this at all. It wasn’t okay for her to be like she was. “I’m sorry, I just… isn’t this all wrong? Isn’t this disgusting? I’m not…”

“Listen, Rika. Do you think I’m disgusting?” 

“No, I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.” Rika caught her breath. “No, you’re so pretty and you’ve been so, so nice. Honestly, I thought you would kind of… I dunno… outrageous, but I was wrong. You look like…”

“A normal person?” she interrupted. Rika grimaced, yet Mari was smiling. “I am a normal person. I’m just a normal girl who’s attracted to other girls, just like you. Did you enjoy having sex with me?”

“Yeah. It felt amazing, way better than when I, well, you know…”

The other woman giggled. “Well, I’ll let you think of me when you schlick yourself, free of charge. How’s that sound?” Despite the pain in her heart, Rika couldn’t help but chuckle, at which the escort smiled. “Now, now, there’s a good girl. Listen, there’s nothing wrong with feeling good. It’s only natural. We spend so much time worrying about our minds and our hearts that we forget that there are things our bodies need too. Like another person’s touch…” Now she was stroking Rika’s back, slowly, sensually. “We still have plenty of time left… do you wanna keep going?”

The warmth of the woman holding her was comforting and inviting. She didn’t want to let go just yet. 

“Sure, but can I, uh...” Rika’s eyes were once again drawn to the other woman’s large breasts.

“Of course you can.”

Rika reached out a trembling hand and laid it on one of the pillowy mounds. They were so much bigger than her own, and so soft that her fingers sunk in ever-so-slightly. Her palm brushed against something small and hard, getting a low moan from the other woman’s lips. Rika felt her cunt clench. A woman’s naked body, something that had only been in the realm of her most shameful fantasies, and it was right here, for her to touch and taste all she wanted…

“Come on, sweetie, no need to be shy,” the escort whispered. “Do whatever you like.” Her soft voice stroked her ears, teasing her, turning her on so much.

Rika saw her other breast, soft and inviting, the large pink nipple looking like a ripened fruit… Suddenly Rika was sucking on it, her tongue desperately lashing it, tasting every single inch. “Ohhhh… yeah, good girl, that’s so good…” Mari moaned before pushing her face further into her chest. Rika began to squeeze her own thighs together, trying to do something about her rapidly melting pussy. As if reading her mind, the escort offered her thigh up to Rika’s hips, and now Rika was grinding herself into it, humping it, making it slick with her juices. The heat coursing through her body made her bury herself into the older woman’s breasts even more, rubbing and feeling and sucking and grinding, more and more, until…

Suddenly the escort had pushed her off. Rika began to panic; had she done something wrong? But she saw that the woman’s face was flushed, her gaze heavy with lust.

“I know my boobs are nice, but that’s not the only part of a girl that’ll make her feel good…” And now she was lowering the sheets past her hips, exposing that part that was always censored in the videos. Her pussy was fleshy and soft, with a neat tuft of pink hair above it. It was soaked with her desire, and as Rika brought her face closer a musky, wonderful scent filled her nose.

Mari said something, but Rika didn’t hear it. All she could hear was that voice in her head, the one she had always beat back; now she was powerless against it.

_Let go… Give in… let go…_

“Yes…” Rika whispered, and buried her face into the woman’s cunt.

Rika no longer thought. All she could do was lap away at the pink flesh, letting the sweet, sticky juices fill her mouth and her nose, feeling the delicate hairs tickle her face. She felt something warm and wet against her throbbing clit and moaned into her folds, getting a similar reaction down between her own legs. There was so much sweetness there, and Rika drank it in like someone dying of thirst, and yet it was never enough, not even when she dipped her tongue into the soft slit and felt her thighs squeeze her head. The more she licked and sucked and drank, the more the woman’s tongue worked its magic on her, exploring every nook and cranny, turning her moans into screams…

Her orgasm came suddenly, her pussy quivering and twitching wildy, melting into soft honey, and Rika buried her face into the woman’s crotch until she couldn’t breathe. In turn, she felt a sting of cool air on her now-sensitive bud as the escort lifted her head and let out a long, low moan, pressing her hips into Rika’s face and smearing it with her warm, sticky fluids. Rika pulled her face away, taking in gulps of air before going back in. 

She felt herself rolled on her back, felt the weight of Mari’s hips pressing into her face. Her tongue looked for the places that made them buck and grind into her, tasting the velvety inner walls and the well of nectar flowing endlessly onto her lips. A woman’s body was so wonderful, so amazing. It was the only thing filling her mind as Mari’s tongue and fingers wrung out climax after climax from her, their moans and wet, shameful sounds filling their ears.

After a final jerk of her hips, Mari finally rolled off of her, and they stayed like that for a moment, panting in their afterglow. Rika wiped a finger across her face, gathering up some of the liquid and sucked it off. Her crotch was sore enough that she probably wouldn’t be able to masturbate to the memory tonight.

On the nightstand beside the bed, the escort’s phone buzzed. She looked at it and immediately started getting up. “Aw, it’s been fun, sweetie, but we’ve only got a few moments left. Do you wanna wash up?”

And so they had washed themselves, rinsed their faces and brushed their teeth. Their clothes had gone back on; somehow, despite what they had just finished doing to each other, Rika didn’t feel embarrassed changing in front of the older woman. The only things suggested what had happened in this room were some damp spots on the sheets and the heavy smell of sex. Soon enough, they were ready to leave.

“Hey,” Rika began as they were about to step through the door. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What is it, Rika?”

“Don’t fall in love with me, okay?” Rika looked at the floor. She could feel the tears coming again. But the escort only gave her that same gentle laugh.

“Well, that wouldn’t be very professional of me, now would it?”

Rika was starting to feel a bit stupid. “Hey, I was being serious here. I… I hurt someone in the past. Them falling in love with me ended up hurting them, and it was my fault. And ever since, I’ve been scared, and lonely, and stuff. That’s why I called you. I think that I just wanted to get close to someone, even if it was fake. I mean, it’s not as if a cute girl’s just gonna fall from the sky into my arms, is it?”

Mari placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Well, I can’t speak for anyone else in my business, but I don’t really think it’s fake. I’m just fulfilling a need. Our bodies can love each other even if we’re not ‘in love.’ Did you think I was faking?”

“Well, I mean, I hear in porn the people fake it sometimes…”

“I promise you I wasn’t. Anyway...” Mari’s green eyes looked into her own. “You seem like a nice girl, you’re cute, and you’re still young.” Rika felt a twinge of guilt. “I’m sure you’ll find someone, and that you’ll make each other happy. But until then, if you’re ever feeling lonely, feel free to call me again!”

* * *

Rika pulled the cap over her eyes to block out the setting sun. As Mari’s figure faded into the distance, Rika knew that she would not call her again. Once again, her magic had taken something she couldn’t have had otherwise. But this was the last time. She would take loneliness over the guilt of manipulating anyone else. This little diversion had cost pretty much all of her savings anyway.

Finding a bench to sit on, she watched as the minutes darkened the sky. She heard the rumble of a passing train and gazed at it as it crested a nearby hill. Was Mari in one of its cars? It occurred to Rika that she must have an entire life of her own. She could be any one of the thousands of faces that she walked by every day. 

As night fell upon the city, the windows and lamps burst into light like a million stars. Could one of them really be hiding someone who could love her?

She felt another pulse of energy from her Soul Gem. The Witch who had settled nearby still hadn’t been destroyed. Finding an empty alleyway, she transformed and began racing to the Labyrinth. This was the life she had chosen. Even if what she had done was irredeemable, she felt like the burden of her sins was a little easier to carry now. Even if she couldn’t forgive herself, maybe one day she would find someone who could.

Until that day and ever after, she would fight on.

**Author's Note:**

> "And then Rika met Ren and they lived happily ever after."
> 
> Poor Rika, I always write her as an angsty mess! This is probably the darkest fic I've written so far, and it's a bit removed from the kind of stuff I usually write. The idea came to me when I was brainstorming ideas for the contest, and although I thought it was too angsty at first, I couldn't get it out of my mind.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always, please feel free to give me feedback in the comments. I'd like to give special thanks to the wonderful bigscarythings and AlexanderSpeedwagon for their help in editing.


End file.
